


Shadowhunter: All the legends are true

by Beatlemania99



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 00:24:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15376662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatlemania99/pseuds/Beatlemania99
Summary: Clary Fray, daughter of Jocelyn Fairchild and Valentine Morgenstern, is a shadowhunter by birth, and so is her friend Simon Lewis, Jocelyn attempted to keep her daughter from the Shadow world by having a warlock called Magnus Bane so her memories of the Shadow world could be removed, but Clary always retained her memories, Simon and Clary take down the demon at the Pandemonium club unaware that they were being watched by Isabelle, Alec and Jace





	1. Chapter One

It's almost that time of the year again, my Mum takes me to Brooklyn ever year on my birthday, a Warlock called Magnus Bane was to remove any memories of the Shadow world that I had but I'd always put a block on those memories, whether Magnus knew that I was able to thwart his power, I don't know but I dread to think about his reaction if he found out, Luke knew that I kept my memories.

My friend Simon was also a shadowhunter, did the Parabatai ritual when we were 11, we decided to go to the Pandemonium club, while I was able to hide my runes and my stele, I had to hide my weapons with Simon, in order to keep my Mum from finding out, I was just making final plans for patrol tonight on the phone with Simon when I heard the front door unlock  so I quickly changed the conversation, Simon knew that I had company.

“I’ll meet you at the coffee shop in 20 minutes” I said, “ _ok_ ” Simon replied, I hung up and went to get changed, I walked out of my room to see Mum and Luke unpacking the shopping, I told them I was going to hang out with Simon, “Good luck” Luke mouthed over Mum's shoulder, he knew exactly what I was going to do though he didn't say anything about it out loud.

I walked out of the door and jogged downstairs, I lightly knocked on Dorothea's door, she opened it, and let me in, “Dot, I know that Mum hid the Mortal Cup in one of those tarot cards, it's only a matter of time before he finds her” I said, “you’re going on patrol tonight” Dot stated, I nodded and smiled, Dot handed me a bracelet, “this is an enchanted snake bracelet, you animate it and use it to take down your enemies” Dot said, I thanked her and put the bracelet on.

I left the apartment building and met up with Simon, he handed me my daggers, my sereph blade and my bow and arrows, I thanked him and told him of the bracelet that Dot gave me, “that bracelet could be useful, I wonder how far can reach” Simon said, “well I won't know that until I need to use it” I replied, “Come on Clary” Simon said, we hung around until dusk, before heading to the Pandemonium club.

We activated the invisibility rune and slipped past the bouncer and into the club, “Clary, there is a demon in disguise over there” Simon said, I nodded and seduced our target to follow me to a secluded area of the club, he saw my runes and tried to flee the room, I decided to use my newest weapon, I cracked my whip and dragged the demon back to me so I could restrain it, “Simon, now” I shouted, Simon came and stabbed the demon in the stomach of it's human disguise, I let go of the demon as it died, my whip because a snake bracelet again and I put on my right wrist.

“Well done” a voice said, we spun around ready to attack, we saw three people behind us, two men and a woman, the woman had a snake bracelet like mine, “easy, we’re shadowhunters as well” the woman said, Simon and I lowered our swords, “I’m Isabelle Lightwood, this is my younger brother Alec and his Parabatai, Jace Wayland” the woman said, “i’m Simon Lewis, this is my parabatai, Clary Fray” Simon said.

“We should go, Simon” I said, he nodded, we bid farewell and left the club, “don’t worry, I'll hide my weapons with Dorothea” I said, Simon nodded and went on his way, “Clary, wait” I heard Alec say, I turned to Alec approaching me, “yes Alec?” I asked, “here this is the location of the Institute, in case you need to train without being seen” Alec said, I looked at the piece of paper, it had an address on it, the Institute was in Brooklyn, “ok, thanks Alec, I'll tell Simon” I said before heading home.

I gave me weapons to Dorothea and headed upstairs, I slipped in, I went into my room and deactivated the invisibility rune and his them, I got changed and went to bed.

I woke up to my phone ringing, ugh I swear, if it's Simon, I'll get him with my bracelet, I said up and answered my phone, “hello” I asked sleepily, “ _Wakey wakey sleepy head_ ” Isabelle said, uh, how did she get my number? “Izzy, how did you get my number?” I asked in confusion, “ _I caught up with Simon after he left the Pandemonium club, he gave me your number_ ” Izzy replied.

“What can I do for you Izzy?” I asked, “ _my brother and I want to see how far along you and Simon are in your training, so we’d like to you to come to the Institute_ ” Izzy said, “give me an hour and a half, and I'll be there” I said, Izzy hung up, I put my phone on my bedside table, and stretched.

I had a shower and got dressed, double checking that I had me runes hidden before walking out of my room, “good morning Like, where's Mum?” I asked, “good morning Clary, she's still asleep, how'd it go last night?” Luke asked, “it was a success” I replied, Luke had no problems with me going demon hunting, as long as Simon was close to me, Mum would freak out if I told her, whereas Luke was more laid back, Luke was a Downworlder, because he could turn into a wolf at will, so I'd met his pack, and a few vampires.

I walked down the stairs and knocked on the door to Dorothea, the door opened to reveal Raphael, a Vampire I’d met as a child, “Greetings Raphael” I said, “Clarissa Morgenstern” Raphael said, I cringed, “Valentine Morgenstern is not my Father, that position goes to Luke” I said, I retrieved my weapons, “You’re up early” Dorothea stated, “Isabelle invited me to the Institute” I said, I activated my invisibility rune and left.

I headed out of the building and headed to the Institute, I knocked on the door, and waited, the door was opened by Jace, “glad to see you could make it Clary, welcome the New York Institute, Alec is head of the Institute since his Father and Mother were killed” Jace said.

“We live and train here” Jace said, “Has Simon arrived?” I asked, “No, not yet, he's got mundane things to do first” Jace answered, I nodded, he showed me the training facilities, Izzy and Alec were there, “Good morning Clary” Izzy said hugging me, “morning Izzy, Alec” I said.

Training began, I could hold my own against Izzy, I cracked my whip and had Izzy on her backside, “Luke always told me that to know your enemy, you must become your enemy” I said helping her up, I had a go against Alec and Jace, Jace totally thrashed me, but I took down Alec as well, “you’re good, the fact that you could take me and Alec down first time says a lot about how often you practice” Izzy said.

“Don’t worry about not beating me first time, it took Alec a while before he could manage that” Jace said, Simon arrived to do his training, my phone rang so I went to answer it, “Dorothea” I said, “ _Clary, your Mum was attacked by Valentine's men, they took her, the demon is still here_ ” Dorothea said, “Do you still have the you-know-what?” I asked.

“ _yes, it's safe_ ” Dorothea assured me, I breathed a sigh of relief, the longer I keep the cup from them, the better off we'll be, “where do I go from here?” I asked, “ _you need to find a warlock, Magnus Bane to be precise, I know that you hate because of what he tried to do to you on your mother's orders but he can help you, I can see a bright future ahead for you and Magnus_ ” Dorothea said, ugh, she's trying to play matchmaker.

“Where do i find Magnus?” I asked, “ _he’s throwing a party for the Downworlders tonight, I suggest taking Simon, Jace, Izzy, Alec, Luke and Raphael_ ” Dorothea said, “ok, Simon and I are on our way” I said before hanging up, I walked back into the training room, “Simon, we have to go” I stated, “Why?” Simon asked, “Mum has been taken by Valentine's men” I said, the other three looked up instantly.

“Clary, you have to be honest with me, is Valentine you're Father?” Jace asked, I sighed, I knew I couldn't hide it for long, “my real name is Clarissa Morgenstern, the only daughter of Jocelyn Fairchild and Valentine Morgenstern, but you have to believe me Jace, I’m nothing like my Father, Luke is my Father now” I said panicking, “Clary, it's ok, we know that you're nothing like him, the only thing that matters is that you were honest” Izzy said, Alec grabbed me and pulled me into a hug, “we’ll get her back, Valentine's going to regret the day he messed with the honourary sister of Alexander and Isabelle Lightwood” Alec said kissing my forehead.

I told them what Dorothea told me, they grabbed their weapons, and we set off, we took down the demon as soon as it lunged as Dorothea, Dorothea told them about where Mum had hidden the cup, Dorothea handed me a necklace, “this contains magic that can only be wielded by a warlock, once you have this on, you can use magic like a warlock” Dorothea said, I put on the necklace and felt the magic, I can use this to my advantage.

“Clary, we have a party to get ready for” Izzy said, I looked at Alec, “should I be scared?” I asked, Alec chuckled, “just go along with it, you'll gain unwanted attention if you go into a Downworlder’s party dressed like a mundane” Alec said.

 


	2. Chapter Two

Back at the Institute, Izzy and I got ready to gatecrash a party, “ugh, Izzy, I'm never letting you pick my outfits for parties again” I said, I was wearing a crop top, and a very short skirt, “Alec, I hate your sister sometimes” I said as we walked up to them.

When it was time to set off, we met up with Luke and Raphael, I took a deep breath and walked in, “keep calm Clary, if anyone makes a move on my baby sister then they'll be on the recieving end of one of my arrows” Alec said, I scanned the area, I saw Magnus battling one of Valentine's circle members, I was inches from using my bracelet but Izzy was one step ahead, Alec and Jace went to restrain our unwanted guest, “Clary” Izzy called, I rushed forward to help them, Magnus looked at me, his eyes widened when he saw my necklace.

“Your father will be happy to have you by his side” the circle member said, I unsheathed my seraph blade, “my Father stopped being my Father when I found out that he wanted kill the Downworlders just because they possess powers that he'll never have, I would rather die than join my Father” I snapped and stabbed the circle member before sheathing my sword.

“Clary, is that you?” Magnus asked, “yep, and I need your help, My Father has my Mother” I said, Magnus clenched his fists, “i’m going to kill him” Magnus hissed, “you’ll have to wait in line, Jocelyn was under my protection, but I couldn't get to her in time” Raphael said, “will you help us?” I asked, “yes, I promised that if Valentine came for your mother, I'd protect you from him” Magnus said, placing his hand on my cheek.

“Clary your necklace is glowing” Simon said, “the pendant is my mark, each warlock has a mark, it means that Clary is destined to be with me in a relationship, the pendant is glowing because I have accepted her, once she accepts me, mine will also glow, but I will not force her to accept me” Magnus said, ‘ _damn you Dorothea_ ’ I thought.

“Welcome to the team, as I have a feeling that we'll be seeing you frequently, my name's Alec, this is Izzy, Simon, Raphael, Luke and Jace” Alec said, I'm glad my circle of friends got on with each other, “Alec is there somewhere I can hide the cup within the Institute?” I asked, “yes, there's a vault that only I can access” Alec, said, then that was our next objective, getting the cup from Dorothea and hiding it within the Institute, out of my Father's reach for good.

We decided to go, Magnus grabbed my hand, I turned to face him, “We’ll get your Mother back Clary, I promise” Magnus said, “i know, I just hope nothing happens to her” I said, Magnus kissed my cheek affectionately, I turned to follow Izzy who was waiting for me


End file.
